


reached

by teroru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroru/pseuds/teroru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whenever he takes two steps, oikawa takes three steps. and just like that, oikawa always moves ahead, faster, further.</p><p> </p><p>out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reached

the name that stained his tongue with memories, the name that puts his mind in disarray.

in his dreams, he hears the footsteps ahead of him, it goes pitter patter against the shards of broken glass, the silhouette that is firm yet fragile, the outlines that he could easily make out in a crowd and the figure that he had long familiarized.

oikawa tooru.

whenever he takes two steps, oikawa takes three steps. and just like that, oikawa always moves ahead, faster, further.

out of reach.

 

/

 

“iwa-chan,” oikawa beamed from distance, “I can’t believe it were you waiting for oikawa-san?” 

iwaizumi almost rolled his eyes, almost, except because it’s oikawa therefore an insensitive comment is necessary.

“no, I just happened to be here.”

“ehhh!!!! how mean!!” 

the dark clouds seemed to loom over the moment oikawa arrives and the drizzle doesn’t stop falling, even without looking, he knew that oikawa was pouting.

“you should be lucky, oikawa-san doesn’t just agree to walk home with just an-”

“I’ll hit you.”

that was enough to receive a chorus of frantic apologies.

 

/

 

the scene played like a comforting nightmare. 

every time he tries to call out to oikawa, his voice seeps into void and then the only audible noises were the pitter patters against the broken glass. there was something about the rhythm that kept them going.

like how the sun sets and the moon rises, yes, like how the sun and the moon will never meet.

it was like an anthology, written with no promises, written with no ending or a starting point, yet the story is an end and beginning itself.

 

/

 

“your serves were really good today.”

“really? well, of course, after all, oikawa-san is always at full potential!”

“…yeah.”

when he got out of the club room, he made sure to linger longer, just a little…

“did you hear that?” oikawa’s voice comes in a fury, clustered with panic.

“what?” hanamaki replies.

“he praised me!!! iwa-chan said yeah!!” oikawa exclaims, probably wearing an awestruck expression. “iwa-chan said yeah!!!”

“we heard you god damn it shut up oikawa!!”

satisfied, he walks further away from the club room, makes sure he is far away enough so it doesn’t look suspicious, 

“oikawa, I’m going to leave you behind!!” he attempted to sound serious but even when he tries to deny oikawa’s redundant idiocy always manages to successfully hold a meaning behind iwaizumi’s careless smile.

 

/

 

sometimes he thinks that in his dreams, oikawa looks at him, oikawa that walks ahead smiles at him.

except it was different.

maybe it was a reality from the showcase smiles that oikawa always bear in real life. how ironic, he thinks.

the oikawa in real life who is always confident in the things he does, who never wavers about his decision, always in his gears; set ready and go.

the oikawa in his dreams, were nothing but framed firmness; fragile, afraid and timid.  
the oikawa in his dreams, forces a painful smile.

 

/ 

 

“stop,” oikawa gasps.

“look at me,” iwaizumi chastises.

oikawa’s gaze was unexpectedly soft, the shimmer in his eyes turned dull gray and honestly, it made iwaizumi’s heart do a double-flip.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“why?”

“iwa-chan, I don’t want to hold you back,” he says, “even if I’ll be lonely, I don’t want to hold you back.”

“sorry.”

“don’t apologize, I’ll be fine," he said through clenched teeth.

that spring was warm, the cherry blossoms bloomed heavily on the streets. in a while, the last high school bell for both graduates will ring.

even when the day was bright and warm, oikawa’s tears was stone cold on iwaizumi’s fingertips.

 

/

 

it was like, they both settled in this space.  
this dark space.  
just oikawa and him.

those shards of broken glasses, he wondered, does it hurt, oikawa? 

there are so many things that he wants oikawa to know.  
i like you even if you don't feign strength.  
i love you even if you're not smiling.  
i love you even when you're not trying so hard to not show your pain.

oikawa who is always pretending, he wonders, when will you stop?

 

/

 

on that Wednesday, oikawa wore a white tee and black jeans that fitted him nicely, the one that iwaizumi said ‘nice’ to.

his brown hair was a mess.

his eyes were weary.

yet, his senses were clear, iwa-chan, iwa-chan, his mind chanted like a mantra.

the crowd in the airport was huge, he thought, how could he have overslept?

if only I hadn’t been crying the whole night, instead I should’ve spent the whole time crying beside iwa-chan!

soon, the brown eyes met those ebony ones, the ones that oikawa could stare for hours, as if inside those were millions of twirled up galaxies, myriad stretch of stars.

“IWA-CHAN!!” he shouted, frantic with a hint of fear.

“hey, you came.”

“there’s something I want to tell you,” oikawa said, ragged breath and all, with little beads of sweat that draped lazily over his forehead.

ah, he thought, I look so uncool now.

“I-” oikawa tried to start.

“I know,” a warm hand pressed against his cold cheeks, “wait for me, when I come back, say it to me then.”

there was a momentary pause, it just felt as if the world had stopped spinning on its own, like the time-space had completely overlap each other and created a massive void that stops time itself.

he remembered how oikawa smelled like that Wednesday, a little sweat but those bubblegum shampoo never wears off huh? 

something that he came to realized that Wednesday was that oikawa, that brown haired idiot, fitted in his arms perfectly.

“when I come back, oikawa, please greet me with a genuine smile.”

oikawa could only sob into his navy jacket, his fist balled tightly against the fabric, "yes," he whispers.

the tears were eased away and on his fingertips that Wednesday, it felt warm.

 

/

 

iwaizumi had that dream again. but that night, oikawa stopped walking, the shards of broken glass were gone as well.

and in a brief second, oikawa was walking towards him, his footsteps were light, and with every steps he took, the clearer he becomes.

today, in his dreams, oikawa walked alongside with him, the oikawa whose framed firmness were broken down.

 

/

 

“i’ve reached you.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh i honestly tried,,, really,, because oikawa in haikyuu is always so confident and everything, so i pictured him to be a type of person who frames fear and insecurities with confidence and excellence. 
> 
> and i think i did it badly.
> 
> somehow, the message didn't really get convey?? sorry TT


End file.
